


Distancia

by Ai_Fujimoto



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Fujimoto/pseuds/Ai_Fujimoto
Summary: A veces el amor no es suficiente. A veces la distancia se interpone entre la persona que amas y tú.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 11





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic kaishin/shinkai, el orden no importa xD ustedes deciden eso. Si no te gusta la pareja o el amor entre dos hombres, no lo leas. La historia es sobre el romance y su relación, no escribo lemon. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad del mangaka Gosho Aoyama.

El sonido de la alarma irrumpió el silencio en aquella casa de Ekoda. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que el mago reaccionara y empezara a moverse. Kaito abrió los ojos con somnoliencia, tomó el teléfono móvil y apagó la alarma casi por inercia. Era pasado el mediodía ya y debía levantarse. 

Aún medio dormido, vio que tenía un mail de Shinichi que le había enviado hace unas horas.

**“Kaito, ¿por favor puedes imprimir e ir a dejar este informe a mi universidad? Debes dejarlo en la oficina de Amade-sensei. ¡Gracias!  
Shinichi”**

El mago suspiró pensando en lo frío que podía ser Shinichi a veces cuando quería un favor, aún cuando ya llevaban dos años siendo pareja. Kaito dejó su teléfono a un lado y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras pensaba en ir en la tarde a la universidad a dejar el informe de Shinichi. 

Kaito se quedó en su cama unos 15 minutos antes de levantarse. Tenía un trabajo nocturno en un bar donde realizaba un show de magia, por lo que vivía parte de su vida de forma defasada y siempre perdía las mañanas durmiendo. Además veía poco tiempo a Shinichi, quien aparte de ayudar a la policía, estaba estudiando criminalística y ciencias forenses en la universidad. Hacer calzar los tiempos libres de ambos era muy difícil.

Ya pasados los 15 minutos, el mago se levantó y comenzó su rutina. Limpió un poco su casa, cocinó y ordenó un poco su habitación que por el cansancio no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo. Alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, volvió a mirar su mail y recordó el encargo de Shinichi. Ni siquiera le había respondido en la mañana y como no había hablado con el detective durante el día había olvidado el encargo.Kaito sacó el cálculo del tiempo y se dio cuenta que en ese momento no iba a alcanzar a ir ya que debía ir a hacer unas compras antes de irse al bar.

**“Está bien, iré mañana temprano a entregarlo. Que tengas una buena tarde.  
Kaito”**

El mago dejó su teléfono de lado mientras ordenaba su bolso para ir a comprar, cuando sintió que recibió la respuesta. De pronto un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

**“¡Kaito, lo necesitaba para hoy antes de la 14:00! ¡Ya es muy tarde, no me lo van a aceptar!”**

—Demonios… —murmuró el mago.

**“¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Shinichi? Iré enseguida a ver si se puede hacer algo.”**

El mago rápidamente se apuró a ir a su computador, pero parecía que la impresión se hacía a un ritmo más lento de lo normal. Ahí recibió un nuevo mensaje.

**“Ya no importa. La próxima vez espero que tengas más voluntad.”**

Kaito se molestó al leer eso y prefirió no escribir nada. Terminó de imprimir el informe, fue al espejo a mirarse, se peinó como Shinichi y salió rápidamente hacia la universidad.  


Por suerte, Kaito se hizo pasar por el detective y debido a que sabían que él siempre asesoraba a la policía, fueron capaces de aceptarle su trabajo. Kaito le envió varios mensajes a Shinichi diciéndole que había logrado que recibieran el informe y pidiéndole disculpas, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Molesto por toda la situación, se fue a Beika para ver a Shinichi.

Cuando llegó a la casa del detective, simplemente entró en el lugar y fue hacia la biblioteca. Ahí encontró a Shinichi trabajando en su computador, quien no esperaba verlo.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a responder mis mensajes? —dijo Kaito molesto.

—¿No lo entiendes? ¡Necesitaba que ese trabajo se entregara hoy antes de las 14:00! ¡Era importante y no lo consideraste! —dijo Shinichi enojado.

—¡No había ningún detalle en tu mail! ¡Solo me dijiste si podía entregarlo en tu lugar!

—¡No eres un niño, si te pido algo es porque es importante! ¡No te puedo decir paso a paso lo que tienes que hacer!

—¡No puedo adivinar la hora límite si no me lo dices, Shinichi!

—¡No me preguntaste! ¡Ni siquiera me respondiste el mail, si me hubieras respondido, te lo habría dicho! 

—¡Sabes que por mi horario no estoy disponible temprano! ¡Si era importante, podrías haber llamado o volver a enviarme un mensaje al ver que yo no respondía!

—¡Tengo la cabeza llena de problemas como para haberme fijado en eso! ¡Solo era un simple favor, Kaito!

—¡Pues ya parezco tu secretario de tanto que me pides cosas! —dijo Kaito dirigiéndose a la puerta—. ¡También tengo otras cosas que hacer! Tal vez mi vida no es tan ocupada como la tuya, ¡pero no por eso estoy disponible siempre que quieras! 

—¡Jamás he dicho eso! —dijo Shinichi siguiéndolo—. ¡Pero entiende que eso era importante!

—¡Ya te pedí disculpas! ¡Ya conseguí que al menos te lo aceptaran! ¡Pero me ignoraste y ahora me sigues alegando! Y si era tan importante como decías, te hubieras asegurado de que yo hubiera leído tu mensaje o te habrías hecho el tiempo de ir tú mismo.

—No me entiendes, Kaito… 

—No debí haber venido… Tengo que irme a trabajar, Shinichi —dijo Kaito molesto—. Y seguro tú también tienes que resolver alguno de tus casos que siempre están por sobre todas las cosas de tu vida.

Kaito se dio la vuelta y sin escuchar la respuesta simplemente se fue. El detective trató de detenerlo, pero al final prefirió callarse. Frustrado, solo vio como el mago se iba.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Shinichi como todas las mañana fue a la casa del profesor a tomar desayuno con Haibara. Ahí el detective le contó toda la situación a la chica quien lo escuchó en silencio antes de hablar.

—Si te das cuenta que lo estás tratando como tu secretario, ¿cierto? —dijo Haibara.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! —dijo Shinichi—. Trato de no molestarlo, solo lo hago a veces.

—¿Ah, sí? Veamos, ¿qué le has pedido esta semana aparte de entregar tu trabajo en la universidad? —dijo la científica para luego tomar su taza de té.

—Bueno, a parte del trabajo… Le pedí si me podía buscar información de una persona sospechosa, yo no tenía tiempo y debía conseguirla rápido. Eso es tod… ¡Ah!, le encargué unas cosas del supermercado, pero no era mucho, un par de cosas…

—¿Entonces por eso él vino a tu casa hace dos días? ¿Por las compras?

—No, eso fue porque le pedí si hacía un poco de aseo en mi casa, no he tenido tiempo y estaba empezando a acumularse el polvo… —Shinichi se mantuvo un momento en silencio al ver la mirada que tenía Haibara—. ¡No me mires así! ¡Él tiene más tiempo durante la mañana…!

—¿Más tiempo? Él duerme durante la mañana porque trabaja durante la noche en el bar. Y aparte, ¿no crees que él también tiene su propia vida? Dudo que Kuroba-kun se pase todo su tiempo libre haciendo nada, también tiene su casa que debe mantener y tendrá cosas que hacer, ¿no crees?

—¡Pero solo son pequeños favores…! 

—¿Seguro? Piensa en lo que me dijiste recién… Si fueran pequeños, los harías tú mismo. No mandarías a alguien más...

Shinichi se quedó callado un momento.

—¿De verdad le estoy pidiendo mucho? —dijo el detective un poco avergonzado—. ¡No es mi intención! Me he acostumbrado a que él… 

—No puedes creer que solo porque tiene voluntad siempre estará disponible. O que debe ser capaz de leer tu mente.

—Lo arruiné, ¿no? —dijo Shinichi mirando hacia abajo—. Estoy tan ocupado que… No me di cuenta que no le escribí los detalles de la entrega. 

—Los casos no lo son todo… Ya deberías saberlo —dijo Haibara.

Shinichi solo suspiró para luego ponerse de pie.

—Lo sé, pero cuando suceden, es difícil alejarme de ellos… Ya debo irme, Haibara. Gracias por el desayuno. 

El detective fue a su casa, se arregló y fue a clases en su universidad. Alrededor del mediodía salió de ahí, mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Kaito, quien suponía que ya debía estar despertando, y comenzó a ir a Ekoda.

Después de una hora de camino, el mago aún no respondía sus mensajes. Shinichi dudó si debía ir a hablar con él un momento, pero finalmente se decidió a ir igual. A los pocos minutos estaba ya tocando el timbre en la casa de su novio.

Unos segundos después, Kaito abrió la puerta. Estaba con el pelo más despeinado de lo usual y con el pijama puesto aún.

—Oh… No sabía que vendrías —dijo el mago sorprendido.

—Te envié varios mensajes… Puedo volver más tarde si estás ocupado…

—No, no… 

Kaito hizo pasar a Shinichi y los dos se sentaron en la sala de estar. El detective se extrañó al ver que todavía no había rastros de que el mago hubiera cocinado o almorzado aún. También notó el bolso con el que va a trabajar tirado en un rincón de la sala lo cual no era usual. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco preocupado y también culpable.

—Perdón, no he visto mi teléfono… —dijo Kaito—. No vi tus mensajes.

—No importa… —dijo Shinichi—. Yo… vine a pedirte perdón, Kaito. Me comporté muy mal contigo y tenías razón… Tú tienes muy buena voluntad y te traté mal por algo que yo olvidé indicarte.

—Yo también lo estuve pensando… De verdad me olvidé del asunto durante el día, debí al menos haberle puesto mayor atención y nos hubiéramos evitado esto.. Lo siento, no lo hice a propósito, simplemente pensé en hacerlo más rato y lo olvidé completamente. Y no quise herirte con lo que te dije ayer...

—Eso… no justifica el que me enojara contigo por algo que es mi responsabilidad. Escucha, te prometo que lo tendré más en cuenta la próxima vez —dijo Shinichi tomando la mano de él—. Sé que he estado abusando de tu amabilidad, pero me voy a organizar mejor. Y también buscaré la forma de que estemos más tiempo juntos, es mi culpa la mayoría del tiempo que no nos podamos ver. ¿Está bien? 

El mago lo miró de una manera extraña, de una forma que Shinichi no pudo entender qué quería decir. Luego Kaito sonrió y abrazó con fuerza a su novio.

—Está bien… vamos a aprovechar el tiempo, Shinichi.

El abrazo del mago le hizo sentir algo extraño. Era como si Kaito no quisiera despegarse de él.

—Kaito… ¿estás bien? —preguntó el detective. 

—Sí… algo… —dijo el mago para separarse de Shinichi—. Casi no dormí anoche, tuve insomnio. Apenas si logré dormir algo cuando había amanecido y solo a ratos. Por eso ahora me duele la cabeza… 

—¿Estabas durmiendo cuando llegué?

—No, ya llevaba un rato despierto, no te preocupes. 

—¿Por qué no vas a descansar ahora? 

—No voy a poder dormir igual, ya me rendí —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Además estás aquí, no me iré a dormir ahora.

—Pero…

—No me iré a dormir, Shinichi. No insistas.

—Está bien… En ese caso, te haré un té, te ayudará —dijo Shinichi levantándose—. ¿Tienes comida? Me imagino que no has almorzado.

Kaito se levantó también y siguió al detective hasta la cocina.

—Sí, tengo algo guardado… ¿Almorzamos juntos? Me imagino que tú tampoco has comido.

—Así es… Vine para acá directo desde la universidad... 

Shinichi calentó el almuerzo para los dos y luego de unos minutos ya estaban almorzando. 

—Kaito… ¿te preocupa algo? —preguntó Shinichi.

—¿Algo? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque tuviste insomnio anoche… Me pregunto si hay algo que no te deja dormir. O algo en lo que te pueda ayudar.

—Ah bueno… No fue por eso. ¿Te ha pasado que a veces estás acostado y te pones a pensar cualquier tontería y luego de pronto estás recordando un día X de tu niñez donde podrías haber hecho las cosas distintas? Eso me pasó. Una cosa llevaba a otro y otro y otro pensamiento y no podía mantener mi mente en blanco.

—Ah entiendo. Eso es raro en ti. Solo quería asegurarme, sabes que puedes confiar. Así que si algo sucede, por favor, no te lo guardes —dijo Shinichi serio.

Kaito lo miró con ternura y le sonrió con mucha amabilidad.

—Lo sé. Lo haré cuando llegue a suceder.

El resto del día pasó con normalidad, hasta que Shinichi se fue para poder estudiar. Una vez que Kaito estuvo solo, fue a su habitación y se desplomó en su cama. Debía arreglarse para ir a trabajar, pero no tenía ánimo de nada. 

Sabía que Shinichi se había dado cuenta que algo le sucedía, pero no era el momento para decírselo. La conversación podía alargarse mucho y ser desgastante. Prefería dejarlo para el día siguiente, que era su día libre y que pensaba que tendría todo más claro en su mente.

Por supuesto sabía que eso era una mentira. Su mente estaba ahora aún más confusa que antes. 

Kaito volvió a recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Después de su espectáculo, el mago había conocido a un reclutador de talentos de Las Vegas que estaba interesado en él y que le ofreció irse a trabajar a un casino en Estados Unidos. Al no saber qué decir, el hombre le dio un plazo de cinco días para poder contestar, ya que quería que pudiera viajar en dos semanas para comenzar pronto con el espectáculo.

El mago había llegado esa noche a su casa con un caos en su cabeza. Se había quedado en la sala de estar un rato, sin saber qué pensar, pero estaba seguro que tendría que hablarlo con Shinichi. Irse a Las Vegas era un sueño, se haría más reconocido y podría aprender mucho más, pero dejar Japón no era algo que quería en ese momento.  
Eso fue lo que no le dejó conciliar el sueño. Ahora ya estaba casi atardeciendo y debía irse a trabajar, no solo con la confusión en su mente, sino que también con el cansancio de la larga noche que había tenido.

Kaito pensó en que al otro día el detective de nuevo iba a ir a Ekoda a verlo, así que lo mejor era poder hablarlo en ese momento. Así no lo preocupaba más y sabría su opinión.  
Pero estaba muy seguro de la opinión que le daría el detective y eso le daba miedo.

Finalmente se levantó y se preparó para ir al trabajo. No podía faltar ahora. Salió de su casa ahora no solo con la confusión en su mente y con el cansancio de la larga noche que había tenido. También con el miedo de la opinión que recibiría de Shinichi.

* * *

Kaito estaba esperando a Shinichi esa tarde, pero el detective no llegaba. Estaba atrasado y eso ponía al mago más tenso. Era normal que lo hiciera, siempre se atrasaba, pero ahora eso solo lo ponía más nervioso. No había dejado de pensar en la decisión que debía tomar y en cómo sería la reacción de Shinichi. 

Luego de un par de horas, finalmente el detective llegó a la casa de Kaito.

—¡Kaito, ya llegué! —dijo Shinichi al entrar.

—Ya era hora, casi llego a pensar que te habías olvidado.

Kaito se acercó al detective quien lo besó tiernamente. Luego Shinichi tomó las manos del mago y lo miró lo culpa.

—Perdón Kaito, ocurrió un caso y eso me retrasó. ¡Pero me vine apenas pude! Además, era lejos y...

—No importa, estás aquí… —dijo el mago sonriendo—. Es bueno que hayas podido venir.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad no dirás nada más?

Kaito simplemente abrazó a Shinichi sin decir nada. 

—¿Qué ocurre, Kaito? —dijo el detective preocupado—. ¿Pasó algo malo?

—Lo siento... —dijo el mago separándose de su novio—. Estoy un poco tenso, eso es todo.

—¿Por qué? 

—Recibí una oferta… es algo que debo hablar contigo.

Los dos se sentaron el sillón y Kaito le comentó la reunión que había tenido con el reclutador y todo lo que significaba.

—¿Las Vegas? —dijo Shinichi sorprendido. 

—Sí, Las Vegas…

—¿En dos semanas?

—Sí, dos semanas…

—¿Por 6 meses?

—Sí, por 6 meses...

—¿Vas a repetir todo lo que yo diga?

—Lo siento —dijo Kaito sonriendo con tristeza—. Es que… no sé qué más decir...

—¿Te... vas a ir?

—No lo sé… quería hablarlo contigo. Tú sabes que quiero volverme el mejor mago del mundo, esta es una increíble oportunidad. Pero es irme a vivir para allá…

—¿Cuál es tu idea? Algo habrás pensado, Kaito...

—Bueno, hipotéticamente, si fuera a tomar la opción de irme y si no existieran grandes problemas, me gustaría que tú vinieras conmigo, Shinichi. Pero no puedo pedirte eso, tú estás estudiando acá y tienes tu vida, eso sería egoísta. Así que la otra opción sería…

—Sabes que no creo en las relaciones a distancia, Kaito. Nunca funcionan.

—Sí, lo sé… —dijo Kaito levantándose del asiento—. ¡Pero tampoco quiero dejarte! Podría rechazar la oferta, seguro que en el futuro tendré otras, tal vez ahora es muy pronto...

—Kaito… —dijo Shinichi acercándose a su novio—. Si quieres ir, hazlo. Tienes que hacerlo, es lo que siempre has querido. Yo tampoco te voy a pedir que te quedes por mí, eso también sería egoísta de mi parte. ¿No crees que es una gran oportunidad?

—¡Claro que es una gran oportunidad…! ¿Pero no es demasiado pronto? ¡Siempre pensé que esto se daría más adelante, cuando fuera más adulto y tuviera algunos ahorros, algo mejor planeado, y cuando yo me sintiera listo también para ir! ¡Tal vez no estoy preparado para un escenario tan grande! ¡Tal vez no soy tan bueno para los shows de allá! ¡Siempre lo pensé, pero no para… ya sabes, ahora, en este momento de mi vida!

—¿No es mejor así? ¡Empezarás mucho antes de lo pensado! —dijo Shinichi alentándolo—. ¡Además eres muy talentoso! Seguro que te irá muy bien y rápidamente te harás conocido. ¡No dejes pasar esta oportunidad, vas a aprender, vas a mejorar y estarás cumpliendo tu sueño! 

— Pero... ¿qué pasará con nosotros…? 

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos sin querer decir lo que ya sabían, hasta que Shinichi fue el primero en atreverse.

—Tal vez… es un buen momento para dejarlo hasta acá.

Kaito sintió que en ese momento el mundo se detenía. 

—¿Quieres... terminar, Shinichi?

El detective tomó las manos de Kaito mientras las miraba. Suspiró suavemente y luego volvió a mirarlo a lo ojos.

—Te amo, Kaito. Pero los dos sabemos que ha sido complicado. No estoy diciendo que no quiera estar contigo, pero tal vez esto es lo que nos hace falta. 

—Lo dices por las diferencias que hemos estado teniendo, ¿no? —dijo Kaito triste—. Era más fácil cuando solo estábamos en la preparatoria, ¡pero lo podemos solucionar! Es normal tener algunas discusiones a veces. ¿Por qué este posible viaje tiene que significar que terminemos nuestra relación?

—Los dos siempre hemos tenido sueños muy distintos que no son compatibles y nunca lo hablamos, preferimos ignorarlo. Y es mejor poder darse cuenta ahora y no después, cuando ya sea peor… Tú quieres ser un mago reconocido mundialmente y siempre tuviste en tu mente irte de Japón. Yo nunca he tenido la idea de dejar Japón, ni siquiera me fui cuando mis padres se fueron.

—Nunca hablamos de una proyección real de nuestra relación… Siempre lo vi como algo aún lejano... Pero... eso no significa que podamos arreglarlo después... 

—No lo sabemos. No digo tampoco que sea definitivo, pero quizás unos meses separados sin saber del otro nos ayude a pensar qué queremos para el futuro. Tal vez en un tiempo más podamos encontrar una solución que ahora no podemos ver…

—¿De verdad no quieres intentar tener una relación a larga distancia?

—Me volvería loco, Kaito. No verte, no poder estar contigo, estar teniendo que coordinar el horario para poder hablar, imaginando qué podrías estar haciendo a cada momento… Y de solo imaginar que podrías estar rodeado de gente que te admira, y tú con tus modales, coqueteando con ellos como haces con tus trucos… ¡No es que sea celoso o no confíe, pero no sé si podría soportarlo!

Kaito sonrió ante la reacción de Shinichi.

—A ti te rodean tus admiradoras todos los días y estoy bien con eso…

—N-No es solo eso… La distancia siempre termina afectando, aunque uno no lo quiera… Y terminará siendo peor, terminaremos peleando más, estaremos más irritables, más frustrados y no quiero eso. Nunca he conocido a una pareja que haya logrado superar la larga distancia, todas al final terminan separándose con grandes peleas... —dijo Shinichi con pena—. ¿Tú estarías dispuesto a estar en una relación así?

—¿En una relación a larga distancia? Por supuesto que sí… —dijo Kaito—. Yo sé que no es fácil, y que la comunicación y confianza sería lo más importante. Pero a diferencia de ti que ves el lado malo, yo tengo la ilusión de que podríamos soportar todo juntos. Pero nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos.

—Lo siento… de verdad, pero no podemos estar así, Kaito. Si uno quiere y el otro no, no hay otra forma…

—¿Seguro que no podemos seguir juntos en una relación así en desacuerdo? —dijo Kaito murmurando.

—¿Acaso es una broma? ¿En esta situación? 

Kaito sonrió levemente antes de contestar.

—No, solo fue un último intento…

Shinichi al escucharlo se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Te voy a esperar hasta que regreses! Estaremos separados, pero nos volveremos a reunir. Esto solo será temporal, nos ayudará a pensar, ¿está bien? —dijo el detective con pena—. Confía en que volveremos a reencontrarnos y todo estará mejor. 

Kaito lo abrazó en silencio fuertemente, con mucha pena al ver que su relación con Shinichi terminaría. Ninguno dijo nada. Simplemente se quedaron en silencio acompañándose en ese momento. 

* * *

Pasaron las 2 semanas y el día en que Kaito debía irse ya había llegado. El mago en la mañana ya tenía todo listo, solo estaba esperando el vehículo que lo llevaría al aeropuerto. Shinichi lo estaba acompañando desde el día anterior, aprovechando del último tiempo en que estarían juntos, ya que en un rato más tenía un examen y no podría acompañar al mago hasta el aeropuerto.

—Supongo que esto es todo… —dijo Kaito.

—Sí… 

—No hay forma en que cambies de opinión… ¿cierto?

—Lo siento… Creo... que te haría más daño en vez de que fueras feliz —dijo Shinichi con pena—. No sé si podría resistir la lejanía. Es mejor así…

—Entiendo a lo que te refieres… Esto es tan injusto…

Shinichi al ver que el mago tenía los ojos llorosos, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No estés triste, Kaito…

—No me pidas eso, Shinichi… Tú estás igual… 

—¡Por supuesto que tengo pena también!...—dijo Shinichi angustiado—. Pero verte así es incluso peor… Te voy a extrañar mucho, no sabes cuánto… 

—Yo también... —dijo Kaito separándose un poco de Shinichi para verlo a los ojos—. Te amo, Shinichi. 

—También te amo, Kaito…

Los dos se besaron con mucha ternura, mientras sus corazones apenas soportaban la angustia que sentían. Ambos luego se miraron para ver que las lágrimas se apoderaban de ellos.

—Nos volveremos a ver, no es para siempre —dijo Shinichi limpiándole las lágrimas a Kaito—. El tiempo pasa muy rápido, ¿no? Recuerda cuando empezamos estar juntos, eso ya fue hace más de 2 años. Así de rápido ha pasado el tiempo, 6 meses será aún más rápido…

—No sé si estás tratando de convencerme a mí o a ti mismo —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—Tal vez es para ambos —dijo Shinichi sonriendo, pero con angustia—. Me avisarás cuando regreses, ¿verdad? Tienes que avisarme.

—Sí, lo haré… Por supuesto que te buscaré.

Los dos volvieron a abrazarse mientras trataban de contener la tristeza que los inundaba.

—Tal vez incluso regrese antes… si no les gusta mi magia o creen que hay alguien mejor, podrían despedirme… Creo que me alegraría si lo hicieran... —dijo Kaito bromeando.

—¡Idiota, no digas eso! ¿Cómo bromeas con eso ahora? —dijo Shinichi sonriendo—. Te irá bien, Kaito. ¡Eres un gran mago! Confía en ti y demuéstrales lo que eres capaz de hacer. ¡Estoy seguro que te irá bien!

—Gracias por apoyarme en esto, Shinichi… —dijo Kaito.

—Siempre te voy a apoyar en lo que necesites. Incluso a la distancia… Incluso si no hablamos...

El sonido del automóvil estacionándose en la entrada les indicó que su tiempo a solas ya se había acabado. Se besaron una vez más, se limpiaron las lágrimas que tenía y luego comenzaron a arreglar las maletas para salir de la casa del mago.

Una vez que todo estuvo ya en el automóvil, Kaito y Shinichi se besaron una última vez. Luego de eso, se mantuvieron abrazados, mirándose fijamente.

—Te amo, Kaito. Espero que te vaya muy bien allá. 

—También te amo, Shinichi. Cuídate por favor. No te involucres tanto en cosas peligrosas...

El detective le sonrió.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes. Te estaré esperando.

—Y yo volveré a buscarte.

Los dos se separaron y Kaito subió en el taxi. Shinichi vio cómo se alejaba el automóvil hasta que él decidió marcharse, caminando en la dirección contraria.

Mientras cada uno tomaba rutas diferentes, ambos reflexionaban sobre cómo cambiarían sus vidas de ahora en adelante. Y no importaba cuánto intentaban tratar de no pensar en eso, los dos tenían en mente una frase que ninguno de ellos fue capaz de pronunciar.

_“No me vas a olvidar, ¿cierto?”_


	2. Capítulo 2

Shinichi había pensado que sería más fácil. Siempre creyó que al no tener una relación con Kaito, no tendría que pensar en él, en qué estaría haciendo, a quién habrá conocido y que esos pensamientos y dudas no inundarían su mente. Pero resultó que el estar o no con él al final no influyó en nada. Seguía amando a Kaito y por eso tenía igual esos pensamientos. Se sentía triste, inquieto, curioso y celoso respecto a la nueva vida que podría estar llevando el mago y no sabía nada de él. Habían acordado no seguir en contacto y que solo volverían a hablarse en unos meses, cuando Kaito tuviera que regresar a Japón. Y el no poder hablar con él era algo que apenas podía soportar.

Un día como ya era costumbre, Shinichi estaba buscando en su teléfono alguna información sobre él. Kaito se había vuelto un poco popular en las redes sociales del lugar donde trabajaba al ser alguien tan experimentado siendo tan joven, lo que impresionaba a la mayoría. Shinichi al leer las opiniones de la gente sentía una mezcla de emociones en él. Se alegraba por Kaito, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que su éxito lo alejaría cada vez más de él.

_"Me siento feliz por él porque está cumpliendo su sueño... Es lo correcto...Aunque yo me sienta así, él tenía que ir... Se ve tan feliz... ¿Será realmente feliz o solo sonríe ante los demás como está acostumbrado? ¿Pensará en mí en algún momento? ¿Me extrañará...?"_

Shinichi veía las fotos que le sacaban y los comentarios positivos que hacían sobre él, su amabilidad y caballerosidad para tratar a la gente. Seguía revisando la información, sintiendo que cada vez la pena se apoderaba más de él.

A veces sentía que aún estaba a tiempo de volver con él, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Sin embargo, luego de esos pensamientos siempre venía la aceptación de la realidad. Así lo habían decidido y ya no había vuelta atrás. Pero no saber nada de él lo desesperaba.

_"Podría llamarlo... O al menos enviarle un mensaje. Un mensaje no hace daño... Aunque no puedo, quiero verte. Quiero saber en qué estás, cómo te sientes... Aunque lo que más me intriga y más me molesta es eso..."_

Shinichi miró una fotografía en particular donde Kaito tenía una paloma en su mano. Desde hacía unos días que el detective se había dado cuenta de un ligero cambio que antes no aparecía en las fotos. Un pequeño detalle, algo que además Kaito no tenía cuando estaba Japón y que lo estaba volviendo loco.

_"Necesito saber la razón... por quién estás usando ese anillo... "_

* * *

Kaito se sentía fascinado por todos los tipos de entretenimiento que existían en esa ciudad. Era increíble la cantidad de hoteles, casinos y restaurantes que ofrecían distintos tipos de espectáculos, en una ciudad que parecía que nunca dormía. A Kaito le gustaba ser el centro de atención, por lo que disfrutó el momento en que empezó a captar la atención de distintas personas. Rápidamente se hizo amigo de otros trabajadores del casino donde él se presentaba y llevaba una vida bastante relajada.

Sin embargo, como Las Vegas era una ciudad muy individualista, eso lo hacía sentirse solo. Solía salir a caminar muy seguido, siempre metido en sus propios pensamientos mientras seguía conociendo la ciudad.

Ese día en la tarde estaba recorriendo un nuevo barrio cuando llegó hasta un restaurante de los que ofrecen cenas con espectáculos. Sin embargo, en este en particular era un show de misterio de asesinato.

Kaito al verlo sonrió involuntariamente, pensando en una sola persona.

_"Seguro que a él le gustaría venir ahí para lucirse con sus deducciones. Probablemente iría a todos los shows de misterio solo para ver qué tan bien hechos están o si realmente llegan a ser un reto para él."_

El mago siguió su camino, pero ahora con su mente distraída, sin fijarse por donde caminaba.

_"Seguro que ahora está mejor... Puede dedicarse a sus casos sin que yo esté molestándolo por eso. Debe disfrutar tener tiempo para descansar, para sus trabajos de la universidad... ¿Pensará en mí? ¿O realmente podrá estar tranquilo como quería sin estar pensando en qué estaré haciendo ahora?"_

Kaito de pronto empezó a jugar con el anillo de su dedo. Lo hacía girar alrededor de su dedo anular mientras seguía pensando, era una costumbre involuntaria que había adquirido durante ese tiempo y que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

_"El casino está muy contento con mi desempeño, seguro que no querrá que me vaya. Y aunque lo haga, ya hay otra empresa que se ha contactado conmigo si quiero irme... Al parecer, me estaría quedando acá por tiempo indefinido... Si vuelvo a Japón, perdería esto... No es algo que pueda desaprovechar... Puede que ya no regrese más... Y si ya no regreso, ya no volveremos a estar juntos..."_

El mago de pronto se detuvo y miró el anillo en su mano muy serio.

_"Ahora ya todo cambió... Ni siquiera yo mismo sé si volveré ahora en algún momento... Dijiste que me esperarías, ¿cierto? Aún cuando yo tengo proyectos aquí a largo plazo... No deberías esperarme así, en esta incertidumbre... No... Yo debería ir a decírtelo... Pero no sé si podré ir... "_

Luego de unos segundos, Kaito sonrió aún viendo su anillo.

_"¿Qué estoy pensando...? Hice una promesa y debo cumplirla..."_

* * *

Habían pasado 3 meses desde su separación. Shinichi había estado todo el día afuera, con clases en la universidad y luego en la policía asesorándolos como siempre. Con suerte alcanzó a tomar el último metro y llegó a su casa cuando ya no había nadie por las calles. Estaba cansado, pero en vez de irse a acostar, se fue a la biblioteca. No había tenido el tiempo de revisar las noticias sobre Kaito, así que decidió hacerlo en ese momento. Ahí estaba metido en su computador nuevamente viendo lo que publicaban las redes sociales sobre su show. Era tan tarde que no se dio cuenta como el sueño de a poco lo dominaba, hasta que terminó quedándose dormido con su cabeza y brazos apoyados en su escritorio.

Según él apenas pasaron 5 minutos cuando empezó a soñar con Kaito. Había estado soñando tanto con él últimamente que incluso ya era consciente de que eso no era la realidad, sino que estaba durmiendo. En el sueño, Shinichi estaba en el comedor de su universidad, apoyado en la mesa ya que tenía sueño. Veía la gente pasar, aunque a veces cerraba los ojos para descansar. Fue entonces que escuchó que lo llamaba una voz que reconoció inmediatamente.

—Shinichi, despierta...

Él no quiso abrir los ojos. Sabía que era un sueño, Kaito muy pocas veces lo iba a buscar a su universidad.

—Kaito —murmuró el detective dormido sin abrir los ojos—. Estás aquí...

—Sí... vamos, Shinichi, despierta. ¿Qué haces durmiendo acá? Sabes que deberías irte a descansar cuando te sientes así. Dormir en esa posición te hace mal.

El detective no quería abrir los ojos. Sentía que si lo hacía, el sueño se iría y despertaría en su cama. Esta vez su sueño había sido muy corto, se negaba a que fuera así.

—No... Quiero quedarme así y que tú por mientras me hables, ¿está bien?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría algo así? —dijo Kaito divertido.

—Porque una vez que despierte, veré que no estás acá y que seguimos separados —dijo Shinichi en voz muy baja—. Y no quiero despertar... Esto solo es otro sueño...

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que Kaito respondiera.

—¿Y si te digo que no es sueño, entonces si abrirías los ojos? —dijo el mago sonriendo y acariciando la espalda del detective para que pudiera despertar—. Si no lo haces, me voy a ir.

De a poco Shinichi abrió los ojos, se sentía agotado, pero se terminó de despertar al ver que se encontraba en su casa, en la biblioteca y que el mago realmente estaba a su lado, sonriéndole.

—¡Kaito! ¡Pero tú no deberías estar...!

—Sí, debería estar allá, pero en vez de eso vine para acá.

—¿Qué? —dijo Shinichi aún medio dormido—. ¿Simplemente viniste?

—Sí, tengo unos días libres y decidí aprovecharlos. Por eso estoy acá.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras sentían sus corazones latir rápidamente. Se miraron por unos segundos y fue suficiente: los dos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, se acercaron y se abrazaron como si no quisieran separarse jamás. Luego de unos segundos, los dos se miraron y se besaron apasionadamente.

Shinichi sabía que debían hablar, que habían temas pendientes entre ellos, pero su racionalidad se nubló por la situación. No era un sueño, Kaito realmente había regresado. Estaba demasiado feliz como para arruinar su reencuentro. Sabía que tal vez eso sería un error, pero no le importó, solo quería estar con el mago. La conversación sería en otro momento, no esa noche.

* * *

El sonido del teléfono móvil perturbó la tranquilidad de la mañana. Shinichi abrió los ojos, viendo a su lado como Kaito dormía al parecer ajeno al ruido. Al ver que luego de unos segundos no había ninguna reacción, el detective empezó a hablarle.

—Tu teléfono está sonando —dijo Shinichi, mientras el mago se movió un poco, pero no dijo nada—. Kaito...

Con mucha pereza, Kaito abrió sus ojos en el momento en que el sonido se detuvo.

—Ya no suena, vuelve a dormir —dijo el mago evidentemente cansado mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos.

Shinichi cerró los ojos, pero a los pocos segundos el teléfono comenzó a vibrar de a poco. Cada cierto tiempo, se sentía el sonido de la vibración contra el mueble. Antes de que pudiera alegar, Kaito molesto se giró y se levantó un poco para tomar su celular, vio que estaba recibiendo varios mensajes de la misma persona y eso le aburrió. Simplemente apagó su teléfono y lo dejó en el velador, para luego dejarse caer en la cama.

—Supongo que te despertaste por mi culpa... —dijo Kaito cerrando los ojos como si quisiera volver a dormir—. Perdón por eso.

—Tal vez era importante... ¿por qué no quisiste contestar?

—Estoy seguro que no es así...

El detective se sentía inquieto por toda la situación. Kaito se veía cansado y con ganas de dormir, sin querer hablar o hacer algo. Pero lo que más le intrigaba era la reacción que tuvo con la llamada, algo que no era propio de él. No solo parecía querer evitar a la persona que lo llamaba, sino que también parecía querer ocultarlo. Shinichi había alcanzado a leer el nombre en la pantalla del teléfono y eso seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

_"Alex... un nombre común de Estados Unidos, que es unisex. ¿Quién será esa persona? Debe ser alguien importante porque ha tratado de comunicarse con Kaito de forma insistente. ¿Será hombre o mujer? Los hombres no suelen insistir tanto, pero nunca se sabe... ¿Cómo se habrán conocido? ¿Serán amigos? ¿O será...? ¿Acaso será su pareja?_

Shinichi se sentó en la cama con miedo de solo pensar en esa situación. Si eso era verdad, él ahora se había convertido en el amante de alguien.

_"No, eso no puede ser. Calma, me tengo que calmar. Yo conozco a Kaito. Sé cómo es él. Kaito no es ese tipo de hombre, ¡jamás haría eso, yo lo sé...! Pero eso no quiere decir que tal vez sienta algo por esa persona. ¿Quizás aún no tienen nada serio? ¿O está confundido y por eso vino para acá? ¿Y por eso no quiere hablarle? ¿Tal vez vino a despedirse porque ya no volverá más? ¿Ya no seré importante para él...?"_

Shinichi se llevó sus manos a su cabeza sin saber qué pensar. Luego de un momento suspiró, vio a Kaito a su lado quien seguía con los ojos cerrados y decidió que no podía quedarse con la duda.

—Y... ¿quién era? La persona que te llamó... —preguntó el detective.

Kaito abrió los ojos mirando a Shinichi. El detective estaba viendo hacia el frente, sin mirarlo a él.

—¿Qué sucede, Shinichi? ¿Acaso eso te preocupa?

—Sabes que nosotros... Deberíamos conversar por la forma en que todo quedó entre nosotros. No sé porqué viniste, pero me parece que ya tienes una vida allá... Supongo que no la dejarías, mucho menos si ya seguiste adelante...

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Kaito sin entender.

—Que es probable que yo ya no sea importante para ti...

Kaito lo miró medio sorprendido al escucharlo y luego suspiró. Se sentó en la cama y con una pequeña sonrisa le preguntó.

—Shinichi... ¿acaso te diste cuenta de la hora a la que llegué ayer?

—¿Eh? No lo sé... Me quedé dormido cuando llegué, pero debía ser antes de medianoche probablemente...

—Eran las 4 de la mañana —dijo Kaito—. Mi vuelo llegó a medianoche. ¿Crees que hubiera venido aquí, después de un vuelo de 11 horas, a las 4 de la mañana si no me importaras?

Shinichi al escucharlo se sonrojó levemente y entonces recordó que ya era tarde cuando llegó a su casa desde el cuartel y que lo más seguro es que había dormido por más tiempo de lo que había pensado.

—¿Viniste a verme a esa hora? —dijo el detective confundido—. ¿Viniste directamente después de tu vuelo?

—Puedo mostrarte mi ticket de avión si no me crees —dijo Kaito bromeando.

—No, no... no me refería a eso. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Se suponía que solo te iba a dejar un mensaje en tu buzón avisándote que había llegado y luego me iría a casa —dijo Kaito—. Pero cuando el taxi me trajo y vi la luz encendida, simplemente no lo pensé, me bajé del taxi y entré acá. Incluso mis maletas están abajo... Ahora pienso que tal vez fue algo estúpido...

—¡No! —dijo Shinichi rápidamente—. Solo me sorprende... Si llegaste a medianoche, entonces no has dormido nada. Estás agotado por el viaje, el cambio de hora... Y en vez de ir a descansar, viniste hasta acá...

El mago se acercó y besó a Shinichi con ternura, para luego mirar a Shinichi a los ojos.

—¿Ahora te das cuenta de la tontería que dijiste? —dijo Kaito—. Sí, tienes razón, tenemos que conversar, hay cosas que debo decirte y tú seguro que también tienes cosas que decir. Los dos sabemos que tenemos que enfrentar el tema... Pero hablaremos más tarde, ¿está bien? Por ahora, solo quiero dormir...

—Sí, claro... Duerme hasta que te recuperes bien.

Kaito se volvió a recostar en la cama. Unos segundos después, Shinichi hizo lo mismo y abrazó al mago.

—¿No te vas a levantar? —le preguntó Kaito.

—Aún es temprano, amaneció hace poco... Prefiero acompañarte un poco más...

El mago sonrió al escucharlo, ya con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta, Shinichi se había vuelto a quedar dormido y despertó 2 horas después. Se quedó un rato mirando como el mago seguía durmiendo antes de levantarse de la cama con cuidado para no despertarlo.

El detective se bañó, revisó si no tenía un mensaje urgente en su teléfono y luego bajó a la planta baja, donde se encontró con 2 maletas en la entrada de su casa. Shinichi sonrió pensando en que el mago estaba loco por haber ido directamente donde él, mientras revisaba las etiquetas de la maleta que efectivamente tenían la fecha del día anterior. Aún seguía dudando un poco de qué sucedería entre ellos, aunque estaba más tranquilo, su mente seguía pensando en que tal vez las cosas no resultarían. El mago tendría que volver a Estados Unidos pronto y tal vez todo volvía a ser como antes. Pero decidió que por el momento trataría de dejar de pensar en eso.

Shinichi subió las maletas pensando en que Kaito tal vez necesitaría algo de ellas cuando despertara y las dejó en su habitación. Luego se fue a cocinar para tener el almuerzo listo, pensando en que Kaito tendría hambre por el viaje. Finalmente se fue a la biblioteca para seguir con el proyecto de la universidad en el que estaba trabajando. A pesar de sus dudas, se sentía feliz y con ánimo, y eso era algo que debía aprovechar.

Trabajó alrededor de 3 horas, hasta que de pronto vio a Kaito en el dintel de la puerta, lo cual lo sorprendió.

—¿No vas a dormir más? —le preguntó Shinichi—. Debes seguir cansado.

—No, si sigo durmiendo todo el día seguiré con el horario cambiado y en la noche estaré despierto. Debo forzarme a acostumbrarme a este horario de nuevo.

—Eso es verdad. ¿Tienes hambre? —dijo Shinichi levantándose de su escritorio—. Ya cociné mientras dormías...

—Sí, la verdad no como desde el avión.

Los dos fueron a la cocina y empezaron a preparar las cosas para almorzar, hablando de cómo estuvo el viaje el avión y cosas sin importancia. Cuando la comida estuvo lista, los dos se sentaron en comer.

—¡Dios, extrañaba la comida japonesa! —dijo Kaito—. ¡Allá es terrible! ¡La comida es muy grasosa!

—Sí, lo sé, uno sube de peso incluso comiendo normal —respondió Shinichi—. Con razón tienen una tasa tan alta de obesidad...

—Además extrañaba los palillos —dijo Kaito jugando con ellos en su mano—. Tenía unos en el departamento que usaba cuando estaba solo, pero afuera estaba obligado a usar los cubiertos occidentales.

—¿Seguro que extrañabas comer con ellos? Yo creo que lo que echabas de menos era jugar con los palillos, así como lo haces ahora.

—¿Hay algo de malo en hacerlo? —respondió Kaito sonriendo mientras seguía jugando con los palillos, pasándolos entre sus dedos de forma muy rápida— ¡Es entretenido!

Shinichi se quedó mirando fijamente las manos de Kaito. El mago luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de su actitud.

—¿Qué sucede, Shinichi?

—N-Nada, me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste... en lo de los palillos —dijo el detective—. Recordé cuando fui a Estados Unidos.

—Oh... ¿solo eso?

—Sí... ¿por qué?

—Por nada —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Te veías muy concentrado como para que solo fuera eso. Ya sabes, como cuando estás pensando en uno de tus casos, pensé que estarías pensando en tu caso actual.

—No estoy trabajando en ningún caso ahora —dijo Shinichi—. Ayer terminé con uno y hoy es mi día de descanso de eso.

—¿Descanso?

—Desde hace un tiempo que le hice una petición a la policía... Acordamos que no me pueden molestar el día después de haber trabajado con ellos. A menos claro que sea algo urgente, ya sabes, algún secuestro, aviso de bomba...

Kaito miró a Shinichi incrédulo. Sabía cuánto le gustaban los casos y ayudar a la policía como para haberles pedido que no lo molestaran en algunas ocasiones. El mago sonrió al pensar que el detective estaba encontrando un equilibrio con su vida donde no era absorbido completamente por la policía.

—Ya veo... Pensé que estabas en un caso donde el arma homicida eran palillos —dijo Kaito riéndose—. Tienes cada historia extraña con los casos que te has encontrado.

—¡No te burles!

Los dos siguieron hablando animadamente hasta que terminaron de almorzar. Una vez que ordenaron todo, Kaito fue a la sala de estar a sentarse en el sofá con la cabeza hacia atrás apoyada.

—Me está dando sueño de nuevo... —dijo Kaito mirando el techo—. Creo que me iré a mi casa en un rato para mantenerme ocupado ordenando las cosas y así no dormirme.

Shinichi lo observó unos segundos ahí estando de pie frente a él en silencio. Por un momento no supo lo que estaba haciendo. Simplemente dijo las palabras que sentía.

—Quiero volver a estar contigo, Kaito...

El mago se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo. Levantó su cabeza hasta que localizó donde estaba Shinichi. Los dos se miraron directamente a los ojos durante unos segundos en que no hubo más que silencio.

—Lo siento... No debí decirlo tan de pronto, simplemente lo dije... —dijo Shinichi un poco avergonzado—. Yo...

—No, está bien —dijo Kaito sonriendo levemente—. Voy a escucharte, ¿está bien?

Shinichi sonrió también y asintió. Kaito le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y el detective fue y se sentó a su lado.

—Te amo, Kaito. Estos meses han sido terribles, te he extrañado y el no poder hablar contigo ha sido horrible... Solo me arrepiento de haberte dicho que termináramos esa vez. Pensé que así sería sencillo, pero no lo fue, y tomé ese escape de no querer una relación a distancia, ni siquiera quise intentarlo. ¿Por qué no quise intentarlo y dejé que te fueras así...? —dijo Shinichi para desviar la mirada hacia abajo—. Ahora tengo miedo de que sea tarde... Porque no sé qué piensas ahora. No sé por cuánto tiempo viniste o porqué estás en Japón... No sé si te volverás a ir... No sé qué piensas hacer, si no querrás saber de mí de nuevo cuando te vayas o qué quieres decirme...

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de que el mago hablara.

—No quiero que te sientas así... —dijo Kaito—. ¿De verdad... quieres estar conmigo a pesar de todo?

—No quiero perderte, Kaito. No quiero pasar tiempo sin saber de ti. ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo? A mí no me importa si es una relación a distancia.

—Pero tú dijiste que no funcionaban las relaciones así. Que todas las que habías conocido habían fallado.

—Lo sé, pero acá estamos tú y yo, y solo depende de nosotros que funcione —dijo Shinichi convencido—. No debo considerar las experiencias de otros que son personas y circunstancias distintas. Yo sé que no es fácil y como tú dijiste esa vez, si lo intentamos la comunicación y la confianza es lo primordial. Y yo confío en ti y confío en que nos podremos decir las cosas si algo no está bien... Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para estar contigo.

Kaito apenas le sonrió.

—Es irónico... Porque yo creo que tú tenías razón, Shinichi... No estábamos bien, peleábamos seguido, en algún punto nuestra relación hubiera colapsado, la distancia y los problemas que teníamos nos hubiesen pasado la cuenta y hubiéramos terminado aún peor. Los dos necesitábamos este tiempo a solas. Creo que fue lo mejor... Nos dio tiempo para pensar, para estar solos y tener nuestra vida independiente. Y poder aclarar lo que pensamos y sentimos sobre nosotros.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué crees que es lo mejor ahora?

—No lo sé... Generalmente mis decisiones no son las mejores —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Pero sí me siento muy aliviado... Tenía tanto miedo de que siguieras pensando igual... Me alegra saber que igual a pesar de todo quieres estar conmigo.

—¿Entonces...?

—Primero responderé tus dudas... Vine a Japón por un mes, después debo regresar y estaré allá otros 3 meses, ahí se acaba mi contrato. Vine a Japón porque así lo exigí cuando lo negociamos, que serían 6 meses de trabajo, pero con un mes libre en la mitad para que yo pudiera venir para acá. Lo que suceda cuando pase ese tiempo, aún no lo sé.

—Y por ahora... ¿Tienes pensado volver a Japón después de ese tiempo?

—No puedo mentirte, Shinichi. Puede que no regrese... Sé que hay otros lugares de allá que se han fijado en mí, pero por ahora no hay nada concreto... Eso lo tendría que ver cuando ya se termine mi contrato... Sin embargo, no quiero que existan ilusiones al respecto. Es más probable que me quede viviendo en Estados Unidos a que regrese acá.

—Entiendo... —dijo Shinichi algo triste—. Sí, tienes razón. Tienes que aprovechar que allá tienes cosas que acá no se dan...

—Aún así... Uno no debe rendirse sin intentar todas las opciones primero... —murmuró Kaito.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Eso tú lo sabes muy bien, ¿no? Uno no debe rendirse sin intentar todas las opciones primero —dijo el mago sonriendo tomando las manos del detective.

—E-Eso quiere decir...

—No he dejado de amarte, Shinichi —dijo Kaito—. Por supuesto que quiero estar contigo, sin importar las circunstancias... De alguna forma creo que podermos hacer que funcione...

Shinichi le sonrió y los dos se abrazaron como si no quisieran separarse nunca más. Luego de unos segundos, se besaron tiernamente, demostrándose todo el amor que se sentían.

—Te extrañé, Kaito...

—Yo también te extrañé, Shinichi. Estoy tan feliz de estar acá de nuevo.

—¿De verdad te quedarás un mes? Es harto tiempo —dijo Shinichi—. Es decir, es mucho tiempo para ser solo un permiso cuando apenas entraste a trabajar. Pensé que apenas podrían ser unos días.

—Sí, yo pensé que no me lo iban a aceptar, pero me dijeron que sí. Tenía miedo que después me lo negarán, así que les avisé ayer mismo que me venía a Japón, así no me lo podían negar —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero eso no te traerá problemas?

—Si es así, en el peor de los casos me echan y volvería a vivir acá en Japón. Eso lo sabré cuando regrese. O cuando encienda mi teléfono de nuevo.

—Tu teléfono... Sonó mucho esta mañana. ¿Quién era? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Una compañera del casino donde trabajo, es un poco fastidiosa...

—¿Un poco? Diría que bastante para haber insistido tanto, como si fuera demasiado cercana a ti. ¿Por qué trata de ubicarte de esa forma? —dijo el detective molesto.

Kaito al escucharlo tomó la mano de Shinichi y se la besó tiernamente.

—Tranquilo, seguro que solo quiere saber cómo estuvo mi viaje —dijo el mago—. Yo estoy acá contigo, no tienes que preocuparte por eso...

Shinichi le sonrió sonrojado como si se sintiera aliviado de escuchar eso.

—Gracias... Es que... Ya sabes, tenía dudas de que... No importa.

—¿De qué cosa? No te guardes lo que piensas o sientes.

—No estuviste con nadie más durante este tiempo, ¿cierto? —preguntó Shinichi con timidez—. Si lo hiciste, está bien... estábamos separados...

Kaito le acarició la cara a Shinichi con cariño.

—Extrañaba verte así —dijo el mago—. Pero para que sepas, la respuesta es no. No he estado con nadie más. Eso hubiera sido como engañarte.

—Pero no lo era, podrías haberlo hecho...

—Yo lo hubiera sentido así y no me lo hubiera perdonado... De alguna forma, quedamos en volver a vernos y hablar, ¿no es así...? —dijo Kaito—. ¿Y tú, Shinichi? Supongo que tengo permiso para preguntar lo mismo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo Shinichi decidido, pero luego pareció arrepentirse de sus palabras—. Q-Quiero decir... me refiero a que no, no he estado con nadie, no a que no puedas preguntar... No quiero que te confundas.

El mago rió al escucharlo.

—Me alegro que así sea... Tú dices que estábamos separados y que teníamos esa libertad, pero si tú lo hubieras hecho Shinichi, yo no sé cómo me hubiera sentido con eso...

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Shinichi sorprendido.

Kaito lo abrazó de pronto, escondiendo su rostro en Shinichi.

—Me importas demasiado como para siquiera llegar a pensar en que estuviste con alguien más... —dijo Kaito murmurando—. Me volvería loco...

—Idiota, tú tampoco debes preocuparte por eso...

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, acompañándose por un rato, simplemente disfrutando de estar al lado de la persona que amaban.

—¿Cómo has estado en este tiempo? ¿Cómo va la universidad? —preguntó Kaito.

—Bien, mucho mejor ahora... —dijo Shinichi—. La verdad... cuando te fuiste, fue un caos, ¡el tiempo no me alcanzaba para nada! ¡Perdí 3 entregas de proyectos y llegué tarde a 4 pruebas! Realmente tú me ayudabas muchísimo con eso, con mis horarios, y encontrarme así, solo de pronto fue caótico...

—Ya veo... Al fin te diste cuenta que estabas colapsado...

—Sí, tenías razón... —dijo Shinichi—. Por eso le dije a la policía que tenía que darme días en que no me molestaran. Y me costó acomodarme bien, pero ahora estoy mejor y he rendido bien en las últimas semanas.

—Es algo bueno... No te iba a hacer bien seguir con ese ritmo de vida en que no parabas ni un solo minuto en todo el día...

—Sí... ¿Y tú? ¿Te costó mucho acostumbrarse al principio?

—Bueno, vivir solo no es un problema, llevo años viviendo solo —dijo Kaito—. Pero el cambio cultural... ¡Ni siquiera podía cruzar bien la calle porque miraba en el sentido contrario si es que venían los vehículos!

Shinichi rió al escuchar eso.

—Sí, ellos manejan en el sentido contrario a nosotros y los automóviles también son al revés, tienen el manubrio en el otro lado, es algo extraño.

—Ni me lo digas... ya después simplemente miraba en todas direcciones, hasta detrás de mí para asegurarme —dijo Kaito riendo—. Son cosas muy pequeñas, pero de verdad cuesta acostumbrarse y eso me hacía extrañar Japón. Además al principio no tenía mucho que hacer. ¿A dónde iba a ir? ¿Con quién me podía juntar? No conocía a nadie y no podía hacer lo mismo que hago acá... Y estar sin nadie que entendiera eso era complicado...

Los dos estuvieron hablando mucho rato de las cosas que habían estado viviendo en estos meses, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, unos minutos después Kaito notó que el detective estaba serio y muy metido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Pasa algo, Shinichi?

—¿Puedo preguntarte... si tienes alguna razón para usar ese anillo?

Kaito miró su mano y empezó a reír, aunque sus ojos demostraban un poco de inquietud.

—¿Esto? No sé cómo lo vayas a tomar, espero que no te enojes...

Shinichi lo miró extrañado, el comportamiento de Kaito era muy raro incluso para él.

—Cuando llegué a Estados Unidos y empecé a conocer a mis compañeros, todos se interesaban mucho en la vida de los demás. Como que era muy importante saber todo de todos, ya sabes, puro chisme. Y conmigo obviamente también trataron de saber todo de mí, insistían por ejemplo en saber si estaba en una relación, si había venido solo, pero yo nunca respondía, les decía que eso era algo personal y desviaba de alguna forma la atención.

—Eso es muy típico tuyo, siempre desvías la atención... —dijo Shinichi—. Pero no entiendo la relación.

—Es que es algo largo de explicar —río Kaito medio nervioso—. Una chica del grupo, Alex, al poco tiempo empezó a tener interés en mí, y si bien tú sabes cómo soy de bromista, no dejaba que las cosas pasaran ciertos límites entre ella y yo.

—Ella es la que te llamó hoy, ¿no? —dijo Shinichi molesto.

—Sí... Supuse que no te caería bien —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—Ya te dije, es fastidioso que alguien llame con tanta insistencia... —dijo el detective sonrojado.

—Claro, es eso lo que te molesta —dijo el mago irónicamente—. No es que estés celoso.

—S-Solo continúa con la historia, Kaito.

—Bueno... Alex es algo insistente como dijiste, por lo que comenzó a acercarse mucho más a mí. Es por eso que los demás empezaron a rumorear sobre nosotros dos. Yo debía hacer algo al respecto.

—Espera... ¿Te compraste un anillo como si estuvieras en una relación seria para que se alejara? —dijo Shinichi sin creerlo—. ¿Eso no es algo rebuscado?

—A-Algo así... —dijo Kaito nervioso—. Sabes que un símbolo puede tener más poder que unas simples palabras, ¿no? Ella sola se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para mí el anillo y su significado, al igual que los demás que me dejaron tranquilo con el tema. Pero no es la única razón por la que lo uso... El anillo sí significa algo.

Kaito se sonrojó al decirlo y desvió la mirada, lo cual sorprendió a Shinichi.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Te lo dije, ¿no? —dijo Kaito sacándose el anillo y pasándoselo a Shinichi—. Yo no hubiera podido estar con otra persona porque sentiría como si te hubiera engañado y nunca me lo perdonaría...

Shinichi miró el anillo y vio que tenía grabado su nombre. El detective se sonrojó al verlo y no pudo decir nada, simplemente se quedó sin palabras.

—Hice la promesa de regresar por ti y que no estaría con nadie más... Y también que intentaría nuevamente estar contigo —dijo Kaito—. Y el anillo simboliza esa promesa, aunque estuviéramos separados, era mi unión contigo... Muchas veces dudé e incluso pensé que lo mejor era no volver contigo. Había veces en que de verdad estaba decidido a eso, pero cuando lo pensaba, el anillo me hacía cambiar de opinión. Puede que suene estúpido, pero siempre lo giro cuando estoy antes de una presentación como amuleto de buena suerte, cuando necesito tomar alguna decisión o cuando estoy nervioso. Me hacía pensar en que estabas ahí, apoyándome de todas maneras, que me estabas esperando... Me hacía tener esperanzas sobre nuestro futuro...

El detective seguía viendo el anillo y de pronto levantó la vista.

—Eres increíble... —dijo Shinichi aún sin reaccionar bien—. Nunca pensé... que sería por mí...

Shinichi se acercó a Kaito y lo besó apasionadamente. Él lo amaba y no permitiría que volvieran a separarse.

—¿No crees que es algo estúpido? —preguntó el mago un poco avergonzado—. Dime la verdad, tú no eres de las personas que les gusten este tipo de cosas románticas y crees que son estúpidas. No me enojaré si lo piensas...

Shinichi sonrió al escucharlo.

—Si te soy sincero, si lo hubiera escuchado de alguna otra pareja, sí hubiera pensado que era estúpido —dijo el detective con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Pero eres tú, Kaito. Es algo que demuestra lo que sientes... Y lo hiciste por mí...

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Shinichi...

Kaito volvió a besar al detective con mucha ternura.

—Te prometo que estaré esperando hasta el momento en que podamos volver a estar juntos —dijo Shinichi acariciando el rostro del mago—. Y que aunque sé que será difícil y tendremos momentos bueno y malos, al igual que tú voy a tener esperanzas sobre nuestro futuro. Seguiremos juntos, sin importar la distancia que nos separe...

Kaito le sonrió de forma sincera al escucharlo. Escuchar a Shinichi decir eso era lo único que necesitaba durante todo ese tiempo.

—Iremos construyendo nuestra relación juntos, aunque nos cueste... —dijo el mago—. Pero por ahora, creo que debemos aprovechar este mes que tenemos juntos...

Los dos se volvieron a besar, demostrándose todo lo que se habían extrañado durante ese tiempo. Ambos sabían que no sería fácil, pero al mismo tiempo también se dieron cuenta que habían madurado y que su amor se había fortalecido. Habrían problemas en el futuro, pero estaban dispuestos a superar cualquier situación juntos.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? :D
> 
> Primero que todo, me disculpo por no publicar ayer como tenía pensado. Los que me tienen en Facebook pueden haber alcanzado a ver mi mensaje de aviso anoche xD Pero bueno, resumiendo estuve sin internet ayer en la noche y solo tengo redes sociales gratis en mi teléfono :v Tenía ya la historia lista para publicar y esperé hasta tarde para ver si se arreglaba y no pasó nada T.T Así que por eso se ha retrasado un día la publicación, ¡pero aquí estoy! :D
> 
> Esta es la segunda parte y final de mi historia ¿Qué les pareció? Me salió más larga de lo que había planeado en un principio porque me fui entusiasmando en algunos detalles xD Pero estoy feliz con el resultado.
> 
> Disfruté mucho escribir esta pequeña historia, aunque en un inicio tenía planeado el final triste. Sin embargo, estamos en una época de estrés, ansiedad e incertidumbre, y no necesitamos cosas que nos depriman aún más, para eso ya tenemos las noticias de cada día T.T Ya había comenzado como una historia triste, así que decidí escribir el final feliz, para alegrarlos aunque sea un poco en estos días complicados Espero haberlo logrado.
> 
> Ahora seguiré escribiendo de a poco, a ver si publico cada cierto tiempo alguno de los one shots que tengo en mi mente de esta pareja :3 Y quién sabe si vuelvo con un long fic más adelante :D Aunque me gusta más escribir sobre cómo Kaito y Shinichi llegan a ser pareja más que cuando ya están en una relación, así que creo que me enfocaré más en eso
> 
> Eso es todo por ahora :D ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, sus mensajes, sus kudos, sus lindas palabras hablando de mi regreso como si fuera un gran hito y todo el ánimo que me han enviado! ¡Son los mejores!
> 
> ¡Por favor, todos cuídense mucho ahora en esta situación delicada en la que estamos! ¡Mucha fuerza y paciencia para todos!
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? :D
> 
> ¡Yo estoy tan feliz y emocionada en este momento! :D Hacía ya tanto tiempo que quería retomar la escritura que de verdad estoy emocionada con esto :D
> 
> Voy a estar publicando uno que otro one shot que tengo pensados y avanzados. No sé qué tan regulares sean mis publicaciones, pero intentaré hacerlo más o menos seguido. 
> 
> Sin embargo, este es especial, porque me salió más largo de lo pensado, por lo que es un two shots! xD Así que la próxima semana subiré la continuación y final.
> 
> Sobre esta historia, quise escribir algo más triste, pensando en que las relaciones siempre tienen problemas. Y por eso me he imaginado toda esta situación con Kaito y Shinichi. ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos quienes me han enviado mensajes durante mi ausencia, a quienes han seguido leyendo y comentando mis historias, ¡¡y gracias por su apoyo cuando he anunciado que podía regresar!! ¡¡Son los mejores!! <3
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
